communityfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Wiki della Community:Richieste di adozione
Clicca per una nuova richiesta! Questa pagina è utilizzata per gestire le richieste di adozione. Quando una wiki diventa inattiva, è possibile adottarla, cioè dare all'utente che ne fa richiesta dei poteri da amministratore o burocrate. Le wiki adottabili si trovano elencate nella Categoria delle Wiki inattive. Le wiki possono essere adottate solo da membri attivi che hanno contribuito in modo costruttivo a quella wiki. Per diventare amministratori di wiki attive, bisogna parlare con i responsabili di quelle wiki. Sorry for missing the adoption requests! We are currently in need of helping Italian-speaking hands who have wiki experience to manage this. We will look into this page more often and ask you to add to your section again if you still want to adopt the wiki! __TOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ de:Projekt:Beantragung_einer_Wiki-Adoption en:Wikia:Adoption_request Richieste Categoria:Wiki inattive Simspedia Salve, Io sono Elviralapida di Simspedia in spagnolo sono burocrata in questa wiki da 1 anno e due mesi. A me mi piace molto la lingua italiana, e ho cercato it.sims.wikia.com e essiste ma è una wikia abbandonata, ho chiesto per essere administratore, cosa che ora sono, e mi ha concesso e ho provato più volte a contattare a Rocky4got10 ma lui non ha risposto così ho deciso di venire da voi, dopo un paio di riforme e l'arrivo di nuovi utenti è cresciuto wiki 6-171 positivo, ma dal momento che il ma dal nuovo look di Wikia ora non c´e qualcuno/a, in Simspedia in italiano no hay ningún usuario activo excepto yo. Tratando de mejorar la wiki decidí ponerla en it.wikia.com, en la listas de wikis, dopo ho trovato a Sims3pedia.wikia.com e ho parlato con il fondatore Sim3_Lele a proporre di utilizzare un wiki e disse di sì e usare la Simspedia in italiano, e vorrei essere burocrata e anche Heru_Morgoth (Lui è il stesso utente che Sim3_Lele). In conclusione, l'ordine è che Heru Morgoth / Sim3_Lele e io possiamo essere burocrati in Simspedia in italiano. --Nacho 20:04, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Grazie : Non ho capito se la tua richiesta è stata esaudita, anche perché non era molto chiara. Se non ricevo rettifiche, la archivio.--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:03, giu 4, 2011 (UTC) Antitruzzipedia Posso adottare Antitruzzipedia? Utente:Nonciclopedicamente. no non puoi adottare wiki perchè sei stato bannato da nonciclopedia, HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA : richiesta rifiutata perché la wiki è senza senso. --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 15:43, mag 20, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wiki Vorrei adottare la Dragon Ball Wiki (http://it.dragonball.wikia.com/), dato che è completamente inattiva, vuota e l'ultima modifica risale all'ottobre dell'anno scorso. Ho già cominciato a darmi da fare e ho creato alcuni template per i personaggi. --TheGrim 18:54, mag 11, 2011 (UTC) :Per me non ci sono problemi, contatto un responsabile di Wikia e ti faccio avere i privilegi di Admin.--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:11, mag 15, 2011 (UTC) :Grazie mille! --TheGrim 03:51, mag 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Complimenti, ora sei amministratore della wiki!--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 15:42, mag 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Ho creato la pagina dedicata alla tua wiki su Wikia Centrale. Se vuoi puoi aggiungere uan descrizione della wiki e/o spiegare i tuoi progetti. --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:35, mag 20, 2011 (UTC) Amministratrice Silent Hill Italian Wiki Salve, sono Maracornell e vorrei diventare amministratrice di Silent Hill Italian Wiki. Il sito è stato abbandonato da tempo, degli amministratori non c'è traccia e nessuno si collegava al sito prima della mia iscrizione da più di 3 mesi. Io sono l'utente più attiva del sito, solo qualche giorno fa si è iscritta un'altra persona. Ringrazio in anticipo. - Maracornell :Inoltro la tua richiesta a uno dei responsabili.--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:10, mag 25, 2011 (UTC) : :Grazie mille - Maracornell Scusate ragazzi vi chiedo se è possibile diventare amministratore di Naruto pedia sito che è vittima molti atti vandalici specialmente sulla pagina del Quarto Kazekage con lo scopo di bloccare tali atti? DarioAD